Love in the space
by sweet-rose-angel
Summary: This is a love story of MaryxTony. It takes place when they first meet. It´s a little bit MOMOxJr.very little. So enjoy it R


Love in the space Author´s note: 

This story is about how Mary falls in love with Tony.  
I hope you like it. ; )

By: power sweet .

**Mary´s mobile phone was ringing."Hey, Mary would you bring me the documents from last night to the Elsa, please?"  
It was Jr."Of course, little Master. I´ll be there in a few minutes." Mary went to the office room of Gaignun and Jr.  
"Master Gaignun, are you there?"Mary shouted.  
No answer, but the door was open.So Mary walked in and searched for the document.  
"Oh, what´s that!"Mary giggled.There on the bed was lying a letter.A love letter! **

**  
_Dear MOMO,  
I don´t know how to say...  
But I think I´m in love with you! And I think ... ... ...  
Jr. _**

**"How sweet!" Mary flipped out."It´s so cute! She took the love letter and the document.  
But why the love letter?  
Her plan was to show MOMO the letter. She went to MOMO´s room and put the letter under her door.  
When she was on the Elsa, she didn´t know where to went.  
She was never on the Elsa before.So she didn´t know where she can find the bridge!  
She run, and run, but she couldn´t find the bridge!  
There was nobody. So nobody to asked. And her mobile phone was on the Durandal!   
'Shit! What a bad day!'Mary thougt and her eyes went to get a little wet. She sat in a corner and now the tears were runing. **

**She was siting there for more than one hour, she thought. But it were just 10 minutes.  
'Now Shelley will be angry and hates me.And little Master wouldn´t give me another instructions.'She was sad. She was crying **

**"Man, what´s that noise coming from?"A male voice asked. Mary turned to the voice and saw a man. A sexy Man!   
"Why are you crying, sweet beauty?" He asked in a cool and sexy voice.He smiled to her and Mary blushed up.  
"I...I don´t know the way to the bridge and so I..."She was started to cry again."Hey, don´t cry.I can show you the way, kay? He said."Really?"  
"Of course, my sweet crying beauty." He smiled."I´m not _your sweet crying beauty_! I´m Mary. Mary Godwin."  
In this moment Mary saw a label with _Bridge_ on it. She was saved."Oh, I don´t need your help anylonger." She said."Oh, what a pity! But, okay. See ya, my sweet Mary.Oh, I forgot, my name is Tony."  
"Oh, nice to meet you."Mary said and turned of.But suddenly she felt na hand on her butt."Ahh, you are a pervet."  
Mary run to the bridge."Oh, Mary better late than never!" Jr. said in a cool voice. "I´m sorry, littel Master.Oh, and "hello" to you all." Mary shouted to the crew."Good afternoon, Mary." chaos was the only one who answerede her.  
In this moment MOMO came to the bridge."Jr., I...I love you,too!" She shouted. ...   
MOMO said:"Mary gave me that..." MOMO gave Jr. his loveletter. "It´s not my fault!"Mary run away. **

**Mary was in her room. Shelley came in."Mary, my lovely sis, what did you done there?"Shelley was angry, Mary could fell it."What do you mean?"She asked Shelley, of course she knew what Shelley was talking about:the loveletter!  
"Little Master said you´ll become a punishment for that!"Shelley told her in her cool voice.  
"Okay, I get it.But now I have to tell you something.There is a man, he looks very great and sexy. But there is one prob!"Mary stopped."And that is...?" Shelley asked. "He is a pervet,"she said and looks a little depress,"but he looks pretty sexy."  
"What´s his name?"Shelley said nervous."Tony."  
Shelley looks very shocked, but why? "This guy isn´t good for you! He plays with the girls hearts and breaks them!"Shelley was very angry."But..."Mary tryed to find a good side at Tony."No, no but! This man will definitely break your heart!" She shouted."Okay, I get it!"Mary said that in a very angry voice.'Of course,Shelley could be right,but I think I´m in love with Tony. Could it be?' **

**Now she was standing in front of the office room.Mary knocked on the door."Come in." It was the voice of Master Gaignun.She opened the door quietly."Hi, you too."  
"Sit down, please." She sat down and looked on the ground."That wasn´t very nice, Mary-chan."Gaignun giggled. "I´m so sorry..."Mary started to speak."It´s okay, but a little punishment." Jr.said."You have to clean the Elsa."   
"What please? I think you have said a _little_ punishment!"Mary was shocked. 'The hole Elas...oh my god! That was a joke, wasn´t it? But wait a second! Tony works on the Elsa! What a luck. Maybe chaos can help me to clean up.I should ask him.' "Sorry, Mary. I have no time. You have to ask someone else." chaos went away.'Shit, I have to do it myselve!' **

**'So now I´m sitting in Tony´s room...'  
"Mary."   
"..."  
"Mary-chan, are you dreaming?" Tony asked.  
"N-No, I was just thinking about..."  
"About my sexy body, didn´t you." Mary´s heart was racing and she blushed.Tony grabed her arm and pull she in his lap."Now you can touch it,too." He took her hand on his cheek. Now to his chest. Mary was happy. That was what she want.  
He smelled very good. He put his hand under her T-Shirt.He opened her bra and touched her breast.Mary was in trance. She need it now.She kissed Tony and he kissed her back.It was a long one. **

**After a time Mary was lying in Tony´s bed. She wore only her underwear and Tony...  
Well he was to took a shower. Mary knew, when she would stay, she would have _it_ with Tony.She took her lipstick and wrote a message on Tony´s blanket.  
"see ya." She took her clothes and run away.  
A few minutes later Tony came out of his bathroom.He saw that Mary wasn´t there. Now he saw his blanket.And on it Mary´s lipstick. **

**_Dear honey  
it was a wonderful day. I hope we see us tomorrow again.  
By your sweet crying beauty Mary  
1000 kisses for you ;D_ **

**  
I hope you like it. It´s my first fic and I´m a german girl (so there can be some mistakes in it...). Please review.  
Then I can write an instalment.see ya!  
Here my msn adress: kwisilvahotmail.de ; ) See you in my other storys(when you want...). **


End file.
